The promise
by Lindewen it's Elvish
Summary: Hermione's thoughts after Harry died at the battlefield. Has also a Ron POV. Songfic


A/N: Hey, I'm back again! With another songfic! (again). This one's called "The Promise and is from the band Within Temptation (again). As you probably already have figured out by now, I am crazy about Within Temptation, and I consider their song texts to be very good for writing fiction! So, here's another one. Maybe I'll write a story with every song of them, who knows? But for now, enjoy this one, and please do tell me what you think. Greetz, Lindewen.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, you all know it by know. Since I am not J.K. Rowling, I don't Harry Potter or anything related to him. The song belongs to Within Temptation. The story belongs to ME!!!! Mwuhahahahaha!!!!!

A/N2: Oh yeah, almost forgot: this story will be mainly from Ron's and Hermione's POV. If not, it's general (duh). Oh well, ta!

**The promise.**

*1 day after the Final Battle*

~Ron's POV~

It's over. It is all over. No more fighting against Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Or, that is, most of them. Some are still wandering God knows where.

It's over. It is all over. The Boy Who Lived has died. No more talking with Harry. No more laughing with Harry. Bloody hell, even no more fighting with Harry, or making fun of Harry when he has lost another debate with Hermione.

Hermione.

My other best friend.

Harry's wife.

No……Harry's widow. I worry about her. Ever since I found her at the battlefield with her husbands lifeless body in her arms, she has not spoken a word, she has not eaten a thing, she has not slept. She lives like a zombie. Nothing or no one can get through to her. I wish I could. I have already lost one of my best friends. And I don't want to lose another………

_On behalf of her love_

_She no longer sleeps_

_Life no longer had a meaning_

_Nothing to make her stay_

_She sold her soul away_

~Hermione's POV~

The everlasting battle with the Dark Lord is over. And so is my marriage with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Defeated Voldemort.

The Husband Who Died.

Yes, he died at the battlefield. In the Final Battle, as it is called now. How appropriate. 

The Final Battle.

The Final Battle for Harry Potter.

The last living day for Harry Potter.

My last day as a wife.

~Flashback, Hermione's POV~

Fighting my way through the many Death-Eaters and dodging curses, I reached them.

Harry was duelling with Voldemort, and I wanted to help him. I saw he was getting exhausted.

I wanted to help him. 

But he when he saw me, Harry yelled at me that he was going to be all right. That he had defeated Voldemort before.

He yelled at me to go away, to go to Hogwarts, and that I would be safe there. That he would meet me there after he had finished off that 'scum' first.

It happened right then, right there.

Voldemort send the Avada Kedavra curse at him. And it hit him full in the chest.

I looked at it like I was watching a movie: you can see it happens, and there is nothing you can do about it.

Harry collapsed, his body fell to the earth and didn't move. I thought he had died. And so did Voldemort.

He laughed; he laughed like someone had put him under the Imperius (spelling?) curse and told him to laugh, and never to stop.

It was the worst, most disgusting sound I had ever heard. I stared at him like I was hypnotized.

We both didn't notice that Harry's body was moving a little bit. We both didn't notice that he, lying on his stomach, slowly raised his wand.

But we both heard him say:

_Avada Kedavra._

A big, green flash followed. It was so bright; I had to cover my eyes.

When it was gone, Voldemort's body was turned into a pile of ash, which blew away in a gentle breeze.

I ran to Harry, who was now lying motionless on the ground. Carefully I turned him around and took him in my arms.

I told him that he would be OK, that he had survived this curse before, that we would bring him to the infirmary.

But he merely shook his head. He knew he was dieing, and he told me so.

I cried, and told him that he had to fight. That he couldn't leave me alone at the moment we finally could start a quit and peaceful life.

He told me that he loved me, and that he would be waiting for me, together with his parents. That I shouldn't mourn for him, and that I should go on with my life.

A bright light started to shine in his eyes. He whispered 'mum' and 'dad?' 

The light in his eyes died. As did my heart.

And I cried.

_I held you tight to me_

_But you slipped away_

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed, I believed_

~Hermione's POV~

But, of course, the story doesn't end here. The Dark Lord was defeated, and many of his servants with him, but they were not al found. Some had escaped.

They were not all dead. And they deserved to be dead. 

Because Harry gave his life to rid us from evil. And they are evil.

_After the night he died_

_I wept my tears until they dried_

_But the pain stayed the same_

_I didn't want him to die all in vain_

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

_I'll make them bleed at my feet_

I was never the one to be in favour of such things as violence and revenge. But this war has changed us all. I have to make sure that Harry didn't die in vain. That is all that matters now.

I am going to track them down.

I am going to hunt them till eternity. 

I am going to make sure that the world is rid of al Voldemort's followers.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_Could I have known their true intentions?_

_As the pain stayed the same_

_I'm going to hunt them down all the way_

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

_One by one they were surprised_

And I WILL get them.

One by one.

I have made

A promise.

A/N: Well? Wadda you think? I've already got an idea for a sequel, where Ron will sing a song (again Within Temptation) at Harry's funeral. Write and post it? Or not? Let me know!

A/N2: Sorry that this is another depressing story. It seems to fit with the song. I'll try to find a happier song next time, OK Selene? ^_^


End file.
